Mama Mia!: Boyband Style
by sentimental sweet nothings
Summary: Tom Judd only wanted to find his three fathers...Hilarity ensues. the only original characters are Chris, the priest and Ali, everyone else is in a band. Bands involved: McFly, Busted and Son of Dork
1. I Have A Dream and Honey Honey

_Far away, on a little island called Kalokairi, a young man called Tom Judd was delivering three letters. "James Bourne, Matt Willis, Charlie Simpson." he said, checking off the names on the letters. His father Harry had given birth to him, and he wanted to find his other dads. He had spent 20 years of his life trying to figure out who he was, and all would be revealed in a month's time. _

"AAAAAH!!! Oh my god!" screamed Tom, as he ran towards his best friends, Steve Rushton, and Dave Williams. They hugged, and then Tom said, "I have a secret, and I can't tell anyone." Steve turned to him. "Danny's a woman?!" he said. "No no no!" said Tom, "I invited my dad to my wedding." "So you finally found him?" said Dave. "Well, not exactly." said Tom, as he produced a blue diary, "This is the diary that Dad kept before I was born. _July 17__th__. What a night!_" "I don't think I want to hear this." said Dave. "Oh I do!" said Steve, bouncing up and down in excitement. "_Matt rode me over to the little island. We danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach, and dot dot dot._" said Tom. "Dot dot dot?" said Dave quizzically. "That's what they used to say in the olden days." explained Tom, as he read from it again, "_Matt's the one, I just know it!_"

_Honey honey_

_How he thrills me, _

_aha, honey honey_

_Honey honey_

_nearly kills me,_

_aha, honey honey_

_I've heard about him before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know_

_what they mean,_

_He's a love machine_

_Oh, he makes me dizzy_

"So Matt's your father?" said Dave. "The plot thickens." said Tom, _"All this time, Matt has been telling me that he loves me, but he's going to get married to a woman, and I'll never see him again." _ "Poor Harry!" exclaimed Steve. _"August 4__th__. What a night!" _said Tom, _"CHARLIE came along!" _ "Charlie?" said Dave and Steve, "Tom, wait!" _"Now I'm still obsessed with Matt, but Charlie's such a funny guy, and he has a motorboat, so we rode over to the little island, and dot dot dot!" _said Tom, _"August 11__th__. JAMES came along! James is so sweet and understanding, so I decided to show him the little island, and-" _"DOT DOT DOT!!!" chorused Steve, Dave and Tom, shrieking with laughter. "Here come the pageboys," sang Harry Judd, Tom's father. Tom hid the diary behind his back. "Look at you!" said Harry, as he embraced Steve and Dave, "Stop growing! Now go and have some fun. I used to have fun." "Oh we know!" said Steve, as Dave shot him a death glare. Harry looked at him funny, and went off. Soon, Tom's fiancé Danny came up. "Hey guys!" he said in his cheeky northern accent.

Elsewhere, Harry's two best friends were on a boat to Kalokairi. Short spunky Dougie Poynter, and rakish posh Chris Lamar. "Coming through! Coming through!" yelled Dougie, "Need a perch for my father." "Father?!" said Chris, "We're the same age!" One of the Greek people wanted Dougie to sign a copy of the book he had written, 'Dougie's top recipes.' Dougie proceeded to do so, and he also opened a bottle of beer with his mouth. Chris was sitting next to a woman with an intriguing basket, so he asked her what was inside, but she pulled the cover off a rather ugly fish. Chris screamed, and Dougie rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Matt and James had got out of their taxis at the mainland port, and the boat which was carrying Chris and Dougie had just left. "Bugger." said James. "My sentiments exactly." muttered Matt. "Hey, do you guys need a ride to Kalokairi?" said Charlie.


	2. Money Money Money

"So, this is one of these moments in life where three complete strangers end up going to the same place, for the same purpose, but don't know each other?" said Charlie. "I know who you are." said James, "You're Charlie Simpson." "I am." said Charlie gruffly.

Dougie and Chris had come in at the port, and Harry was there to greet them. "Hey, look at what the tide washed in!" said Harry in a cowboy voice. Dougie and Chris stood back to back hastily, but Chris trod on Dougie's feet in the process. "Mind your feet you great oaf!" said Dougie crossly. "For one night!" yelled Dougie. "And one night only." said Chris. "HARRY AND THE DYNAMOS!!!" the three of them yelled, as Chris and Dougie ran towards Harry. Soon, they were at Harry's hotel. "Oh my god!" said Chris, as he reached the last step, "That was tiring." Tom was leaning out the window, and when he saw Dougie and Chris down there, he squealed so loudly, that Harry thought he was going to fall out the window. "Uncle Dougie!" yelled Tom. "Hey!" yelled Dougie. Tom got downstairs in double quick time, and launched himself into Dougie's arms. "Tom Judd, you are getting more handsome every time I see you!" said Dougie. "I bet you don't remember me." said Chris, taking off his sunglasses. "Oh Uncle Chris! You haven't changed a bit!" said Tom. "Your whole life ahead of you!" murmured Harry, trying to hug his son. "Oh please!" said Tom, "I'm getting married, I'm not joining a monastery!"

Then, they met up with Tom's fiancé Danny, who explained about the website he was setting up about the villa, and then Harry showed Chris and Dougie to their room. "Now, the thing about the toilet." said Harry, "If it doesn't flush, just go away for a while, and try again. Believe me, I'm the only thing that works around here!" But the window suddenly broke off, and landed on someone's head. "Oops." muttered Dougie.

_I work all night, I work all day_

_To pay the bills I have to pay_

_Ain't it sad?_

_And still there never seems to be_

_A single penny left for me_

_That's too bad_

"Don't sit down there." said Harry, pointing to a chair Dougie was about to sit on, "It's broken."

_In my dreams, I have a plan_

_If I got me a wealthy man_

_I wouldn't have_

_To work at all_

_I'd fool around_

_And have a ball..._

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In a rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In a rich man's world_

_A-ha_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money,_

_It's a rich man's world_

_A man like that is hard to find_

_But I can't get him off my mind_

_Ain't it sad?_

_And if he happens to be free_

_I bet he wouldn't fancy me_

_That's too bad_

_So I must leave,_

_I'll have to go_

_To Las Vegas or Monaco_

_And win a fortune in a game_

_My life will never be the same..._

_Money, money, money..._

"We're just a bunch of sentimental old fools." muttered Harry, as the daydream faded. Charlie, James and Matt had arrived on the island, and came up to the hotel. "Hi!" said Tom, stepping out into the sunshine, to greet the three men. "I'm Charlie Simpson." said Charlie. "Huh?" said Tom. "The name's Bourne. James Bourne." said James. "Matt Willis." said Matt, as he took off his sunglasses, "You were expecting us, weren't you?" "Oh my god, yes!" said Tom. "You're not, Harry's son, are you?" said James. Tom shrugged his shoulders knowingly. "I thought so!" said Charlie, "Thomas?" "I was named after Thomas." said Tom, incredulous. "I had an uncle living on the mainland called Thomas." said Charlie. "Where's Harry?" said Matt. "I don't know, but I'll show you to your rooms." said Tom.


	3. Thank You For The Music and Mama Mia!

Matt, Charlie and James followed Tom to the old goat house, and once they got up there, Tom turned to face them. "I sent the invites." said Tom. "What?" said Matt, Charlie and James. "I thought that if it looked like Dad had sent the invites, you would come to my wedding." said Tom. "I have to go." said Matt, "The last time I saw Harry, he told me he never wanted to see me again." "Please stay." pleaded Tom, "For me." "When are we going to see Harry?" said James, losing patience. "No!" said Tom, "He doesn't know you're here. But don't say a word that I invited you, okay?"

_Thank you for the music_

_The songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy_

_They're bringing_

_Who can live without it?_

_I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be_

_Without a song or a dance_

_What are we? _

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

"Okay, we promise." said Charlie, Matt and James. Tom got out through the window quickly.

Harry was humming, as he went into the old goathouse. But, he heard a creak from the ceiling. Then, another creak. He ventured forth, to see what it was, as Tom, Steve and Dave looked on in horror, concealed in barrels. Harry went up the little ladder, and slightly opened the trapdoor. He got the shock of his life when he saw the three men. "James Bourne." he whispered, "Charlie Simpson. MATT WILLIS!" He gasped, and nearly fell off the ladder. He shut the trapdoor quickly.

_I was cheated by you_

_And I think you know when_

_So I made up my mind_

_It must come to an end_

_Look at me now_

_Will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how_

_But I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and_

_I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and_

_I forget everything_

_Oh oh oh oh_

Harry scaled the wall of the goathouse.

_Mama mia, here I go again_

_My, my, how can I resist you?_

_Mama mia, does it show again?_

_My, my, just how much_

_I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been broken-hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why, did I ever let you go?_

_Mama mia, now I really know_

_My, my, I should not have let you go_

Suddenly, he fell through the trapdoor, and landed on the blow up mattress. "What the hell are you all doing here?" said Harry, "Well, I'd love to stop and chat, but I have to clean out my wallet...or something." "I'm writing a travel article." said Charlie. "I came here for a spontaneous holiday." said James. "And what about you?" said Harry coldly, directing his question to Matt. "Just wanted to see the island." said Matt, "You knew how much it meant to me." "If it's not too much trouble." said Charlie, "We could sleep on the boat." "You have a boat?" said Harry, "Good, get on it, and set sail, a way away." Before he could go, Charlie, Matt and James said in unison: "Good to see you Harry." Harry sighed, and slammed the door shut.


	4. Chiquitita

Chris and Dougie were by the bar. "Now, this will tickle your tastebuds." said Ali, handing Chris a drink. "I'm old enough to be your father." said Chris. "Grandfather." grumbled Dougie. Suddenly, Harry rushed past them in tears. Dougie and Chris ran over to the toilets. Harry was howling, and Dougie knocked on the door.

_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong_

Dougie elbowed Chris sharply, which made him wheeze. "Oh, um," said Chris.

_I have never seen such sorrow_

Chris and Dougie looked at each other in bewilderment, as Harry's sobs rose to high pitched shrieks.

_In your eyes, and the wedding is tomorrow_

If there was a low point, it was now. Harry sounded like a cat being run over. Dougie lay down on the floor, and Chris stood on his back. "You do realise how bloomin' painful that is." said Dougie.

_How I hate to see you like this_

Chris looked over the top, and pulled a face, as Harry looked up at him. Harry was on the toilet.

_There is no way you can deny it_

Dougie was crouched on all fours, looking under the door. The island people stared at them, thinking they were absolute nutters.

_I can see_

_That you're oh so sad_

_So quiet_

Harry opened the toilet door, and it hit Dougie in the face, so he rolled over, and Chris was hanging onto the door for dear life.

_Chiquitita tell me the truth_

_I'm a shoulder you can cry on_

_Your best friends_

_Are the ones_

_You must rely on_

_You were always sure of yourself_

_Now I see you've_

_Broken a feather_

_I hope_

_We can patch it up together_

Chris and Dougie sat Harry down and mopped his face up. Dougie accidentally sprayed lots of aftershave in Harry's face, which made him sneeze, and Chris threw tissues at him from all directions.

_Chquitita, you and I cry_

_But the sun is still in the sky_

_And shining above you_

_Let me hear you_

_Sing once more_

_Like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

Harry sniffed tearily, and looked at both of them with red rimmed eyes.

_Try once more_

_Like I did before_

_Sing a new song Chiquitita_

"It's his dad." said Harry, "Tom's dad. you know I said it was Matt, the architect, well I'm not sure it was him, as there were two other guys around the same time." "Harry Judd, you sly fox!" said Chris, all happy. "So who were the others, eh?" said Dougie, nudging Harry in a *winky wink* fashion. "Charlie Simpson, and James Head Banger." sniffed Harry. Dougie and Chris looked at each other. "OOH, James Head Banger!" they chorused. Both of them shot out of the room, Harry hot on their heels. "Woah, slow down you two!" he said, "I never realised you were gay!"


End file.
